leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Pokémon Red and Blue Versions/Trivia
The American staff in charge of localizing the games tried to change the designs; however, Tsunekazu Ishihara refused the proposal. * The blurb on the back of the boxes states that 139 different can be obtained in each game without trading. This, however, includes all Pokémon that the player must choose between (i.e., both the and families are counted). Therefore, the true total of different Pokémon obtainable in one adventure without trading is 124, which excludes the two unchosen starter families, one Fossil family, two Eeveelutions, one of Hitmonlee and Hitmonchan, and the four Pokémon that only evolve when traded. ** This obtainable is based on the Caught status in the Pokédex. However, if one of each Pokémon is counted to be on your Box, this will further go down to 120. This excludes the first two stages of the starter Pokémon you chose, the first stage of the Fossil family, and Eevee. * According to the Pokémon Pokédex Collector's Edition (Prima's Official Pokémon Guide), Red and Blue were developed by a team of nine members. * Prior to the Virtual Console release announcement, Pokémon.com listed Pokémon Red, Blue, and Yellow with a PEGI rating of 3.Pokémon™ Red Version and Pokémon™ Blue Version | Video Games | Pokemon.com (archive) * Because Pokémon Red and Blue use a translation of the script of but use the in-game trades from , two translation errors related to these trades occur. ** The man who trades the an on Cinnabar Island claims that the he received "went and evolved". As Raichu does not have an evolved form, this is not possible. In the context of Japanese Pokémon Blue, it makes sense as the player trades away a , which evolves through trade, for a . ** The old man who trades the player a in Cerulean City claims that the he received "went and evolved". As Poliwhirl cannot evolve via trade in Generation I, this is not possible. In the context of Japanese Pokémon Blue, the old man trades away a for a , which does evolve through trade. * An error made during development causes the depicted during Professor Oak's introductory lecture to be a but with the cry of a . This error was inherited from the Japanese Red, Green, and Blue games. * The boxarts for Pokémon Red, and Pokémon Silver are the only three instances where the English Pokémon logo is shown partially covered by some element (in this case, Charizard's head). * In the Canadian French manual for Pokémon Blue, Pokémon is often misspelled as "Pokémons". * Several official sources, such as Pokémon.comPokémon™ Red Version and Pokémon™ Blue Version | Video Games | Pokemon.com (UK) and Iwata Asks interview,Iwata Asks | 2. Pokémon Born Anew | Iwata Asks in Motion: Pokémon X and Pokémon Y | Nintendo incorrectly state that these games were released in Europe on June 10, 1999. This error appears to have come from the confusion of American and European date formats (the game was released in different parts of Europe on different days from October 5 to 8). Category:Pokémon Red and Blue